gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 58
Croquette Sandwiches Are Always the Most Popular Food Sold at the Stalls (売店ではやっぱりコロッケパンが一番人気, Baiten de wa yappari korokke pan ga ichiban ninki) is the fifty-eigth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Elizabeth has come to Yorozuya. However, Katsura, who always accompanied him, was not there... Plot In a monologue about a moth's attraction to light, the terrorist group the Kiheitai are introduced. Elsewhere, Katsura is confronted by shadowy man. Katsura notes that someone has been committing tsujigiri as of late and that he should choose his opponent more wisely. Nizou, however, insists on trying out his new sword on him as it yearns to taste the blood of a strong opponent. He then instantaneously slices Katsura causing him to fall to the ground supposedly dead. The following morning, Elizabeth watches as a group of police officers examine a dead body believed to be linked to the tsujigiri incidents. He then rushes to the Yorozuya's home and typical to his tacit demeanor gives no explanation as to why he's there. Perplexed by Elizabeth's appearance there, they offer him tea and then coffee but neither interests him. Gintoki then receives a phone call and abruptly leaves much to the dismay of Shinpachi. So Elizabeth is served some strawberry milk and it causes him to cry. This is because Katsura once told Elizabeth to abstain from sweet or inferior foods as it corrupts a person. Meanwhile, Gintoki visits the swordsmith siblings Tetsuko and Tetsuya who are both diligently working on a slab of iron. The duo can't hear Gintoki as they're hammering the iron. It's when Gintoki disparages Tetsuya, his hammer "accidentally" slips to Gintoki's face. The trio then gets acquainted with one another and then discuss the job they wish to hire Gintoki for. A sword that was forged by their father known as the Benizakura had been stolen. Tetsuya then goes onto explain the sword's treacherous history. Throughout Tetsuya's explanation, Gintoki is greatly annoyed by Tetsuya's deafness. Once the explanation is over, Tetsuko gives Gintoki a tip that he'll listen if you speak close to his ear and with your stomach, he'll listen. Gintoki does this and is knocked out by Tetsuya. At the scene of where Katsura was sliced open by Nizou, Elizabeth shows the Yorozuya a bloody accouterment left behind by Katsura. Elizabeth believes that Katsura may have been a victim of the tsujigiri that have been occurring as of late. Shinpachi, however, dissuades Elizabeth of that notion and he holds up a sign that infers contrary. This makes Shinpachi lose his cool and goes on a tirade on Elizabeth until he's threatened by the tacit Amanto to let him go or else. Shinpachi Obeys the threat and Kagura along with Sadaharu try and track the scent left by the bloody accouterment. Alone together, Elizabeth is briefly shown lamenting over the loss of his dear friend. Visting the Recycle-shop Proprietress, Gintoki asks her if she has any knowledge about the Benizakura sword. She has none to give on the sword, however, the proprietress she thinks the sword may be related to the recent tsujigiri incidents. On a ship, Kawakami is on an unknown mission. That night, Elizabeth and Shinpachi are on a stakeout to hunt the tsujigiri culprit. Soon, a police officer appears and questions the duo only to be sliced in half by the tsujigiri Nizou. Before Nizou could kill the two, Gintoki emerges from a trash can and saves them. Elated by the reunion, Nizou discloses that ever since he acquired the Benizakura, he's been blessed with strong opponents such as Katsura and Gintoki. Nizou then shows the group, Katsura's lock of hair leaving the group aghast and triggering Gintoki who attacks Nizou. Gintoki then proclaims that Katsura would never lose to him, to which, he agrees. At that moment the multiple tentacles emerge from the Benizakura and fuse with Nizou's arm whereas he then reveals that it was the Benizakura that killed Katsura. Kagura and Saduharu continue their own investigation elsewhere, which leads them to a ship dock. The two separate so Saduharu can give Gintoki a map of where Katsura was last at. Back to the fight between Gintoki and Nizou; Nizou gains the upper hand against Gintoki who struggles to defend himself. The fight continues until Gintoki's sword breaks and he's immobilized by Nizou. He then tells Gintoki that a former comrade must be disappointed in Katsura and him for dying in such a way. Gintoki then gives a retort and is then rescued by Shinpachi who slices off Nizou's right arm. With the arrival of the local police, Nizou escapes but swears their match isn't over. With Gintoki wounded, Kagura confronts a man on the ship where Katsura's scent lead her to. The man in question is the leader of the Kiheitai Takasugi Shinsuke. Characters *Takasugi Shinsuke *Kawakami Bansai *Takechi Henpeita *Kijima Matako *Murata Tetsuko *Murata Tetsuya *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Sadaharu *Kagura *Okada Nizou *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth Trivia * Elizabeth with a cigar and 'Erigo13' bandana - is a reference to Golgo 13, a manga based on a mercenary assassin. For more details, refer to Golgo 13. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes